A Perfect Christmas
by chaos56
Summary: This is a one-off, sentimental, happy, Christmas story involving the Bridgers. There is no danger or worry just a story involving a family at Christmas and Lucas's eighteenth birthday.  Yay.


A Perfect Christmas

**A/N These are characters I am writing about in my story Bonds. The story takes place with first series and second series characters and my OC list involves Michael Bridger, Nathan's younger brother, Cara his wife and their daughters Freya who is 14 and Kit who is 9. This is just a one off, happy, sentimental Christmas story. **

**(I didn't want to add to your workload, darkin520 so forgive any grammar mistakes. Corrections will be done after the Christmas festivities!) **

"Are you sure Kit still believes in Father Christmas?" asked Michael as he was watching her play with Darwin in the Moon Pool.

"Wholeheartedly," replied Cara, "This may be the last year and so I want it to be a special one, and do you know…" she paused and lowered her voice, "Lucas was never really given the time to believe in Father Christmas, so I want him to enjoy this too."

Michael looked at his wife. He loved her so much. The time that she and Lucas had been taken captive by Lawrence Wolenczak and kept against their will had made Cara and Lucas very close and he knew that she wanted to give Lucas every opportunity to be shown what a happy family life could be like.

"I'll go and have a word with Nathan and see what we can come up with."

"And I'll have a talk to Kristin and make some definite plans."

Michael and Nathan excelled at all aspects of naval life, but when it came to every day domestic matters, both were rather unwilling to make quick fire decisions. If it had been left to the Bridger brothers, they would still be planning Nathan and Kristin's wedding.

A week later the family were sitting having Sunday lunch in the house that Cara and Michael were renting. After the main course Cara handed out three envelopes to Lucas, Freya and Kit.

"Before you open your envelopes, I want you to know that we shall be spending Christmas on Bridger Island this year and we shall all be together as Nathan has managed to ensure that he and Kristin will not be on duty for the Christmas period. Lucas had returned to seaQuest on a part time basis, (despite his protests) while he was recovering from his imprisonment by his father.

"That's great!" Lucas and Freya both agreed out loud. Kit didn't say anything for a while; Cara knew what she was going to say.

"Will Father Christmas know I'm not in England?"

"Of course he will, you can write to him or… you can tell him."

"How?"

"Open your envelopes – all of you."

Nathan, Kristin, Michael and Cara all smiled when they heard the sharp intake of breath coming from Lucas, Freya and Kit. Inside each envelope was an aeroplane ticket to Lapland. They were going to visit Father Christmas in his home on the Arctic Circle.

"This says that the flights are in two weeks time!" exclaimed Freya.

"Yes, it will just give us enough time to find some warm clothes so we can cope with the snow when we are walking around Santa's village."

The aeroplane was decorated with Christmas streamers and baubles and all the flight staff were dressed as elves. Kit was sitting by the window, with Freya in the middle and Lucas on the end. Both Mr. and Mrs Bridgers were sitting together. Everyone was wearing a Santa hat.

Kit turned to Freya, "I don't mind you and Lucas holding hands...as long as you don't get smoochy."

"Well thank you, Miss Bridger." Replied Freya sarcastically, and turned to face Lucas, who smiled back. They had started going out after Lucas and Cara were finally rescued from Wolenczak; in which Freya had played a part. It was sometimes difficult for them to be together as their relationship was under the scrutiny of the entire crew of_ seaQuest_ including Tony Piccolo, who was as subtle as a sledgehammer. Ben, too had tried to give Lucas advice of what to do and what to say. Lucas had listened politely and then did his own thing. It was very early days for both Freya and him and they were taking things very slowly and keeping their relationship light and friendly, mixed with a little romance. They were both fine with how things were progressing. Freya slipped her hand into Lucas's and closed her eyes. She was so looking forward to this trip, she had always loved Christmas and ever since she was a very small child had wanted to visit Lapland to see Father Christmas. Lucas also couldn't believe they were on their way to Lapland. He had begun to get excited too. Christmas was never really magical at his house when he was growing up. He could remember both of his parents being with him once or twice when he was opening his presents; but usually it was his mother or later on the servants who sat with him. He never remembered being really excited, even when he was very small; he was always wary of his parents' reactions and so never felt that tingle of fascination and wonder during the Christmas season.

He had listened intently with awe and a little jealousy when Freya and Kit were telling him about their Christmas routine – a month before Christmas, letters would be written and then taken out on the next starry night and ceremonially burned. The smoke would go straight to Father Christmas who could read the message. As the smoke went up, Michael and Cara would read odd words out as they were adults and could read some of the message – it always amazed Freya that they knew what she and Kit had written. On the first of December the Advent Calendars were put up and opened – they each had a religious one to remind the girls about the real reason for Christmas; but Cara's sister always sent the girls a chocolate Advent Calendar as well that they kept in their bedrooms. Two weeks before Christmas, the house would be decorated with a real mixture of handmade decorations that the girls made at home and at school, to decorations that Cara had brought from her family home, including Cyril, the one legged giraffe that was carefully hung on the tree and Cara would not throw away as he had been on the tree at the family home for as long as Cara could remember. He did at one point have four legs, but the attention that Cara gave him as a small girl, and the amount of times she had dropped him, ensured that only one leg now remained. Freya made Lucas laugh with the tales of Michael trying to undo all the tangled lights and every year him getting cross at Cara who laughed at his attempts. Lucas compared this to the stark white decorations that were put up in his house by the servants and the tree that had to have that year's fashion decorations on it. (He wished that they had had a Cyril hanging from their tree, although it would have probably have given his mother a heart attack.) Then there was the school nativity plays that both girls had been involved in over the years and the carol concert at church. Cara usually did one of the readings and Michael was in the choir. Finally, on Christmas Eve night the girls found their stockings and pillow cases and left out brandy, mince pies and carrots for Father Christmas and his reindeer. Michael and Cara would take both girls to bed, reading several stories before returning downstairs. Waking up really early on Christmas morning, the girls would clamber into bed with their sleepy parents who finally gave in and went down stairs with them. The feeling of excitement as the lights were turned on, knowing that Father Christmas had been, was one of the best feelings in the world. Kit and Freya were so animated when telling the story in such detail that Lucas almost felt that he had been there too.

Nathan was also thinking of his family Christmases with Michael and began to share his memories with Kristin, who told him about her Christmases as a child. They were surprised at the similarities of their family traditions even though they were brought up on different continents and they laughed at the differences that each family had. Michael was listening to Nathan's tales of their Christmases as boys and added stories of the times that they both got into trouble during the Christmas festivities. Cara laughed as well. She was also looking at Kit, Freya and Lucas, in their Santa hats talking and smiling and laughing with each other. She was so pleased that they had made the decision to go to Lapland. She was also grateful that Nathan had adopted Lucas, and that he was part of their family.

All too soon the captain announced that they would be descending into the airport, and as the plane came down out of the clouds gasps of delight could be heard all over the plane at the sight that lay before them. Snow covered fir trees stretched for as far as the eye could see; a complete contrast from the sunshine and sea they had left. After they had landed and collected their luggage the family was transported to their hotel. They had booked two family rooms; Kristin, Cara, Freya and Kit were sharing and the Bridger boys were sharing in the other. The two very large rooms also had an interconnecting door and their balconies were touching. Lucas could not believe the Christmas card view from the balcony and kept on returning to it, to look out over the soft, silent blanket of snow that covered the land and trees. It really was magical. From the moment the families arrived there was a full and active agenda for them; reindeer sleigh rides, husky dog rides, snowman building, sledging, snowball fights, snow mobile races, snowboarding for Nathan, Michael, Lucas, Freya and Kit (while Kristin and Cara went shopping) and finally towards the end of the second day, the visit to see Father Christmas. Cara was worried that it would be disappointing, but as they all entered the grotto, she knew that she had made the right decision in suggesting the trip. Father Christmas looked wonderful and made time to talk to all the people that came to see him. He was speaking to a little girl in French and then when Lucas, Freya and Kit went up to him, he began talking to them in English. He listened to Kit explaining that they wouldn't be in England for Christmas and that she had provided a map of Bridger Island and the GPS co-ordinates for him. He laughed as he took the information and gave it to one of his elves. Lucas thought he would feel silly telling Santa what he would like for Christmas, as he had never been to visit a Santa before in any grotto, anywhere, and now here he was, with the real Santa. However, he needn't have worried as Freya held tightly on to his hand and took him up with her. Kit had already been talking to Father Christmas for a while and now it was Lucas and Freya's turn. Freya went up first and then she beckoned Lucas up. He told Santa what he would like for Christmas, and Santa said that he was sure that he could arrange that. Photos were taken and goodbyes were said. Back on the plane, everyone was talking about their experiences. It had been such a good trip.

When they arrived back at Cara and Michael's house, there was a parcel waiting for Cara. It was from her sister, Jess. The note inside said, 'Christmas for you wouldn't be the same without Cyril, so I crawled through your attic and located your decorations box and found him...you owe me big time, little sister! Love you.' Cara could feel the tears welling up. Lucas was just so surprised how Jess would take the time to do that. However Lucas knew how close Cara and Jess were and realised Jess would have done it again and again knowing how much it would mean to Cara. He knew the Wolenczaks wouldn't have done anything like that. He really did love being part of the Bridger family.

Christmas decorations were bought and moved over to the house in Bridger Island. Cara, Lucas, Freya and Kit went to get everything ready. They worked hard put all the lights and trimmings up. Freya showed Lucas how to make some decorations and they hung these around the house as well. When the tree was being decorated, Cyril had pride of place. Lucas joked that they should call him, 'Stumpy' and everyone laughed.

On the morning of December 23rd Lucas was unceremoniously woken up with Kit throwing herself at him in bed singing, "Happy Birthday." It was his eighteenth birthday and he had forgotten all about it. He never really celebrated birthdays at home. He never liked to make a fuss, usually wanting to stay out of the way depending on the mood of his father. Kit was singing and jumping on his bed; looking up Lucas saw Freya and Cara in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Cara came over and kissed him on the cheek, "Come and have some breakfast." Lucas got up and followed Cara; Kit trailed behind, _still _singing. When he arrived in the kitchen, he could smell waffles and maple syrup – his favourite breakfast in the whole world. The room had been decorated with birthday banners and balloons. Freya was waiting at the breakfast bar with a plate of waffles for him. She was smiling. There was a pile of cards by one of the settings and some brightly wrapped parcels. Lucas was overwhelmed. The moment ended with Freya's voice cutting into his thoughts.

"Please, Kit, enough of the singing, let Lucas have his birthday breakfast in peace."

The singing stopped, but it was replaced with, "Open my present and card first, Lucas."

Lucas smiled, "OK. Kit." He sat down and was presented with a plate of waffles and a card sticky taped to a box. The card was of a dolphin and his present was a new pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks, Kit. Love you."

"Love you too, can I have a waffle?"

Lucas laughed and helped her up onto the stool next to him. There were cards from the crew, Cara and Michael, one for a great son from Nathan and Kristin and one from Freya. There was also an invite to _his own_ party to be held on 28th December and a list of the people who would be coming. All his friends would be there – he couldn't believe that all this had been arranged in secret. A little part of him also couldn't believe that people would take so much trouble to make his birthday so special. He loved this family so much.

Freya gave him a box and inside was a very thin silver band for his wrist that had a gap in the middle; on one side was engraved 'Lucas' and on the other, 'Freya'. She was on tender hooks hoping that he would like it. She had agonised for a long time on what to get him and finally after driving her mum and Kristin insane by her indecision had decided to go for the silver band.

"Do you like it?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

Lucas replied by kissing her and slipping the band onto his left wrist.

Cara lifted Kit who was mid waffle and guided her out of the kitchen, "Smoochy time," she whispered to her younger daughter.

By the time Michael, Nathan and Kristin arrived later on, everything was in place. They all had a birthday toast and Nathan presented Lucas with a set of keys to a new jet-ski that he and Kristin had bought for Lucas. Cara and Michael had bought him a new wet suit with, 'Lucas Bridger,' on the back. They watched as Lucas and Freya and then Lucas and Kit went for a trip around the island. Cara actually did have her eyes closed as she didn't want to see her girls zooming around at speed out of her control. Of course Nathan and Michael had to join them after a little while. The boy hood love of speed, never having left them. Kristin and Cara started to do some baking. Both women found it really relaxing as neither of them had ever settled into the traditional housewife roles and were laughing and chatting amid flour, sugar, cinnamon and fruit. When they had finished their jet-ski experience, Freya, Lucas and Kit joined in making cakes and scones. Michael and Nathan said they would sort out some Christmas music, but it was really an excuse to go through Nathan's music collection and spend the day playing some of their favourite tracks. After a family meal, Nathan announced that they were all going over to the mainland to attend a carol concert. He had been making some enquiries and found a local church that was putting on a Nine Lessons and Carols service. Everyone piled into the boat and headed for the church. Normally Lucas would have not even thought about spending time in church, but as he looked along the bench with all his family together, singing carols; he thought it was the perfect place to be. Everyone looked so happy and contented.

Returning on the launch the family all began singing, 'The Twelve Days of Christmas,' 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer,' ' Jingle Bells' and several more. By the time they all arrived back to the house it was quite late. Nathan and Michael said that they would prepare some eggnog for everyone. The end product was very, very good especially as some brandy was added to spice up the adult cups. When Kit began to fall asleep on the sofa, Michael lifted her up and put her to bed. Freya followed soon after, wishing good night to everyone.

Lucas looked at the two couples sitting next to one another, drinking eggnog and listening to some Christmassy music.

"Thank you," he said, to no-one in particular, "I just want to all to know that this is just wonderful being together for my birthday and at Christmas. It's the first real family Christmas I've had and the first birthday I have enjoyed. It's been great to be involved in the preparations. I really feel that I belong to a very caring family and..." he began to choke up as he wanted to say that it was the first time he hadn't been told he was useless and a waste of space. Cara got up and put her arm around him. "Lucas, you have given us so much as well; you were meant to be in this family because you are loving and caring too. We wouldn't have you any other way."

Lucas composed him self and joked, "I think I'll go to bed before I start making promises about doing extra work and helping with the washing up!" the old Lucas was back. He said goodnight and went off to bed, contented and really looking forward to Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

"Well, Mrs Bridger," announced Nathan, "I think it's time we went to bed as well, as there is a long day ahead of us."

"Yes," smiled Kristin, and turning to her husband, continued, "It must have tired you out, all that jet skiing and listening to music!" Nathan laughed and pulled her up off the sofa.

"Did you manage to get all the presents on the list?" asked Cara.

"Yes," replied Kristin, "And they are all wrapped and ready, they are in the old boat house so they are in easy reach."

"Did you find three stockings as well?" Cara continued.

"Yes, we even had their names embroidered on to them."

"That sounds wonderful – you have thought of everything."

"Well, Kristin did," admitted Michael, "If it was left to Nathan and I, well, we would have left so much behind!" Nathan and Michael had started to buy presents off the list Cara had given them, but it took Kristin's touch to finalise the buying and find some extra special presents for everyone. Michael decided not to tell Cara that they had set out earlier in the day, but had to return as he and Nathan had left some presents behind, and if it wasn't for Kristin double checking, they would still be in Nathan and Kristin's quarters on _seaQuest_.

Christmas Eve consisted of a family breakfast and then games organised by Nathan and Michael, there was a Christmas Treasure Hunt which involved a hunt round the whole island, looking for clues. It took quite a long time and Kristin and Cara were on one team with Lucas, Freya and Kit on the other. Kristin was quite competitive and was determined to win. Cara found this very funny as she didn't really have a competitive bone in her body, but went along with Kristin, just to see if they could win. Lucas was also determined to win and his very competitive streak manifested itself very early on in the hunt. The final clue was picked up by Lucas and Kristin at almost the same time and the hunt ended with a race between Lucas and Kristin to find the treasure box. Cara was laughing too much to be of any use to Kristin and Lucas let go of Freya and Kit's hands as they were running to make certain that he would beat Kristin, which he did by a fraction of a second to win the prize which was to sing a carol of his choice at the evening meal. Lucas's face dropped and everyone else burst out laughing. The family played volley ball, boys against girls and then family against family. By the time it was starting to get dark, everyone was exhausted and Kristin was really pleased that they had made the lasagne the night before and had only to heat it up and make a salad. After the meal Kit couldn't wait to prepare everything for Father Christmas coming.

"Mummy, do you have the stockings?"

"Yes, Aunty Kristin bought some with her."

"What about pillow cases?"

"You can find some in the cupboard in Uncle Nathan and Aunty Kristin's room, see which ones you want."

"O.K. Mummy, come on Freya, come on Lucas?"

"Me? I'm too old for a pillow case," commented Lucas.

"Nonsense!" replied Kristin, "look, here is your stocking, it has your name on it; now go find a pillow case." She was also determined that this would be the Christmas Lucas had never had. She wanted him to experience Christmas as it should be.

After a while the three returned and then had to write their names on the pillow cases so that Father Christmas would know whose pillowcases belonged to whom. Lucas was bemused by the whole process as he had never done it before and still felt eighteen was a little too old to be putting out stockings for Santa, but Freya and Kit took it so seriously that he just went along with the flow, and realised that he was feeling a little excited about it too.

"Come on, story time," announced Cara. "I have found Christmas at Ivy Cottage, but you will have to help me, Kit as you know I always cry at the end of this one!"

"OK, Mummy, leave it to me," smiled Kit with an air of responsibility.

Lucas and Freya sat on the end of Kit's bed as Cara and Kit snuggled down together. Cara began to read the story. Lucas remembered Cara reading one of these stories before, when he first knew the family and how it had comforted him when he was on his own when he had been taken by his father. Listening to the sound of Cara's voice, her English accent and the very gentle story he began to relax and feel very sleepy. He felt someone guiding him up from the bed and turned round to see Nathan behind him.

"Come on, kiddo, time to sleep."

"Are you putting me to bed?"

"Well that's what dad's do isn't it?" And Lucas let himself be led out of the girls' room and into his own. Nathan sat with him.

"I just want to say…" Lucas began.

"Lucas, you are very welcome. Kristin and I are very proud of you. We love you very much and want you to be happy. This has been a very difficult year for you, but we have so much to look forward to. I know how much being part of a family means to you, and we are so pleased that you are part of ours." With that Nathan hugged Lucas and kissed him on the forehead.

Lucas settled down and fell asleep really quickly, holding onto the sliver band on his wrist.

Again he was woken by Kit throwing herself onto his bed, "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Five o'clock," stated a very sleepy Freya.

"Do you think he's been? Shall we check? Shall we wake up Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Nathan and Aunty Kristin? Can we? Can we? The quick fire questions from Kit were not making much sense to Lucas as his brain was waking up at different times. Freya fielded most of the questions.

"We need to wait for another hour, as Mum and Dad will not be very happy to be woken up so early. Why don't I get your i-pod so you can listen to one of your favourite stories? It will be much better."

"Can I stay with Lucas? P L E A S E?"

"It's up to Lucas," replied Freya, hoping that Lucas would say yes, as she was extremely tired as Kit had had a disturbed night and kept waking Freya up. Freya just wanted peace and quiet for a while.

"I don't mind, and you look tired," he said to Freya.

"Thank you," she sighed, "We've been up for half an hour already. I'll get the i-pod."

Lucas turned to Kit, "We can listen to the stories together, an ear piece in each one ear – how's that?"

"Perfect!" beamed Kit, "I think Freya is a little cross, but she got up with me."

"Well that's what big sisters do, and you have a very good one, but it's my turn now, that's what families do."

"You're brilliant, Lucas, thank you."

"No problem."

When Freya returned, Kit snuggled in with Lucas and they each had an ear piece and began listening to the story. As she left, Freya mouthed, 'Thank you,' to Lucas and went to flop down on her bed for another hour. True to form, Kit's amazing internal clock sprang to life again at six o'clock and she went to get Freya and this time her parents and aunt and uncle.

Lucas couldn't help having a feeling of anticipation when he stood behind Kit and Freya as they opened the door to the living room and he saw the stockings and pillow cases filled with parcels and packages wrapped in Christmas paper. 'The amount of paper must have used up a small forest,' he thought to himself. They all sat down in dressing gowns, including the four adults, as Lucas, Kit and Freya took it in turn to open presents. At some point Kristin went to make a cup of tea. An hour later, the room was filled with Christmas wrappings and Lucas, Freya and Kit were sitting on the floor, surrounded by presents. It had been magical and Lucas had loved every minute of it. All his presents had been thoughtful and carefully chosen. In pride of place was a large photo of all the family, all eight of them plus Darwin at Kristin and Nathan's wedding. Everyone was so happy and it made is special as Cynthia, Kristin's daughter had also been able to join them. They were at the water's edge and so Darwin was also in the picture. This was the present he had asked Father Christmas for when he was in Lapland. Lucas could think of no better present, than one that had all his family together in one place. This scene also brought many memories back for Kristin and Nathan. Kristin remembering the times when Cynthia had been small and she and James, her first husband had still been happy. The smell of the pine tree and the twinkle of the fairy lights sent her back to the Christmases from her past. This Christmas had brought all those treasured memories back to her and she was very grateful. Nathan too was remembering Christmases with Carol and Robert. There was a time when he thought that he would never, ever want to celebrate Christmas again. He very rarely went to join Michael and his family for Christmas, as he always thought he would put a damper on their happiness, but now, at this moment in time, looking round at his new family; Kristin and Lucas laughing and joking with Michael, Cara and the girls he knew this new beginning would give him back that feeling of belonging.

The rest of the day was wonderful, with a family meal, crackers, jokes, singing – and no one let Lucas forget that he had to sing on his own – after his initial embarrassment he actually enjoyed singing. He sat down and watched all the people round the table. Cara and Michael were sitting together being very attentive to a joke that Kit was reading out of a cracker, she had the timing all wrong and it made the joke even funnier, which she couldn't understand; Cara was trying to explain but it only made matters more confusing. Freya was talking to Nathan and Kristin. Lucas felt secure and he loved more than he had ever done in his life. Everyone around the table had shown how much they cared for him during the time he had been taken by his real father. Cara had been with him and endured great hardship to protect him; Nathan, Kristin, Michael, Freya and Kit had never stopped looking for him. They always made him feel that he was valued and had so much to give. The day ended with a walk along the beach for the whole family as the sun was setting.

A Perfect Christmas.


End file.
